


A Very Happy Birthday

by ExiledOrange334



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Its lesbians, Lesbians, OMG this one is really sweet, Oral Sex, all that, and sex, its good though, just a nice sexy story about love, pretty hot too, teehee IDK i'm tired, whatever read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledOrange334/pseuds/ExiledOrange334
Summary: OMG so like Luna's really upset because no one showed up for her birthday party, and then her long time best friend shows up and then some fun stuff happens. It's really sweet and will leave you feeling very warm inside and probably horny it is pretty hot.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	A Very Happy Birthday

Luna was sad. That was an understatement. She was heartbroken. It was her birthday, so she had thrown a party. Twenty had felt important enough to celebrate. She’d invited thirteen people to her fairly spacious apartment, but none of them had come. Not a single person.  
The most upsetting part for her was that she had spent all of yesterday cleaning her apartment, setting up some decorations, planning the party, and getting refreshments. All of it was now sitting on a table going stale.   
She had said the party would start at 1:30. It was now 3:30, and no one had shown up. She let out a jagged sigh, fighting tears, and headed into the kitchen. She started cleaning, wrapping food and putting it in the fridge or her cabinets.  
Then someone knocked on the door. She refused to allow herself to hope that it was a guest, telling herself it was the landlord coming to tell her something. She paused her cleaning and walked to the door.  
“Who is it?” She called stopping before the door, waiting for the deep voice of her landlord.  
“Who do you think?” The voice, far from being deep, was high and clear with an energy that Luna recognized immediately. A smile spread across her face, and she threw open the door. Standing there was Ginny, one of her oldest friends, her long, black hair tied back in braids.   
“Happy birthday, Lu.” She walked into the room and embraced the other girl. “I’m so so sorry I’m late someone came screaming into the parking lot and clipped my car as I was backing out.” She explained and broke from Luna, going to the bed and setting down her purse.  
“Where is everyone?” She asked. When Luna didn’t respond, she turned to look at her friend, who seemed on the edge of tearing up. At that moment she understood. Ginny walked over letting out a sympathetic oh, and pulled her in tight. As the shorter woman leaned into her, tears finally broke.  
“I don’t understand.” She rasped in between sobs. “My own family didn’t show up.” Ginny shushed her and stroked the distraught womans short brown hair, her other hand resting across her shoulders.  
“I guess people just.” She sobbed before she could finish. Ginny reached down and pulled her chin up to make eye contact with her. “Don’t love me.”  
Ginny sucked in a breath and did something she’d wanted to do for a while. Luna was taken aback at first, when her friend's mouth connected with her own, but after a moment she found herself really enjoying it and pushed into her companion.  
The two pressed into each other until Ginny pulled off and took a deep breath, her hands staying on Luna. She looked at the other woman, who had an unspoken question in her eyes. Ginny blushed briefly.  
“How long?”  
“Remember the day you and I went swimming in that lake?” Of course Luna remembered it was one of her fondest memories from when the two where still in high school. “I accidentally saw you naked while you were changing.”  
“That’s… less than romantic.” Luna admitted. Ginny gave a small smile, her cheeks turning even more red. The two were still holding each other tight, both able to feel the others body.  
“So… do you?” Luna surged forward, her lips locking with Ginny’s in answer. Ginny’s hands started to move, roaming across her friends back, occasionally making it to her head.  
Luna began to push her backwards, towards the bed. Ginny felt her knees hit the edge and eased herself down to lay on the bed, Luna on top of her.  
Then Luna pulled off her own t-shirt and reached for her pants, Ginny following suit as she best could from under the other woman. Luna, realizing the other woman was having trouble jumped off.  
A moment later and the two were stark naked in front of each other. Luna’s face changed as she took in the black haired woman’s smooth clear skin, lust burning in her eyes. Ginny didn’t have time to take in Luna.  
Luna quickly moved on top of her. Ginny closed her eyes as her partner placed her mouth on her nipples. She sucked in a breath, her back arching into Luna, as the womans hand found her folds. Her tongue and fingers fell into a rhythm.  
Ginny’s breath went jagged and shallow, she moaned Luna’s name over and over as she worked, pleasure and sensation making her lose any other words. Luna started slowing down, making her moves more deliberate.  
“Let’s make this last. Right?” Her voice started hard and commanding, but turned soft and questioning by the end. Ginny nodded, a smile spreading across her face. Luna returned the smile and crawled onto the bed she spun Ginny’s hips to face her, eyes glowing.  
“Luna what are-” Ginny’s question was cut off when Luna intertwined their legs and slid in. Ginny took a sharp breath and let out a quiet cry at the feeling of her friends wetness against her own. Luna froze for a moment. Then she rolled her hips down and up, grinding into the taller woman.  
Luna began to push into her partner, pressing into her with increasing force and speed. Ginny’s mind went blank, unable to think as Luna moved. Then she felt a hand on her breast, caressing and pinching. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a hoarse cry of pleasure.  
Luna seemed to be enjoying herself too, based on the fact that she had tipped her head back and was moaning loudly. Ginny started to grind back into Luna, and the two quickly found a rhythm, rolling into and away from each other rapidly. Ginny shortly found herself rising towards climax.  
“Luna, I’m going to-” Her voice caught as she felt herself burst with pleasure, all that came out at the end of the sentence was a cry of joy, which mingled with Luna’s as the two released together, neither stopping their grinding.  
Then Luna slowed down, before coming to a stop and crawling up to lay down next to the other girl. Ginny stared deep into her partners dark brown eyes for barely a second before surging forward and locking lips. The two kissed for a moment, before Ginny pulled away, gasping for breath, placing her hand on Luna’s shoulder.  
“Happy birthday, Lu.” Ginny whispered, dipping her chin and placing their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of the brown-haired girl.  
“The happiest.” Luna said.


End file.
